


Help at the mansion of the crossroads

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel seeks help from Crowley after he's injured in a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help at the mansion of the crossroads

Crowley had just gotten home from a long day of being the king of hell so he poured a drink of Craig scotch in a crystal tumbler then sat down to watch the news. Crowley sipped from his tumbler filled with scotch when a sudden pounding on his front door startled the demon enough to spill a small amount of the drink on him. Cursing some obscene profanities Crowley patted the front of his suit then set the tumbler on the stand next to him before standing up to answer the door. The pounding continued until Crowley was about a foot away shouting that he was coming and for whomever it was not to get their knickers in a twist as he yanked the door open Crowley couldn’t believe who was on the other side. 

“Gabriel?” Crowley questioned 

“Hey there…Crowley” Gabriel chimed with strain in his voice 

Crowley hadn’t seen the archangel in several months not since they’d had a celebratory romp in the hay after he became king of hell. Gabriel had said he had things to take care of but that he’d return once everything was accomplished, that was 4 months ago not that Crowley was really keeping score or anything but still for the archangel to suddenly appear after all that time was odd. Crowley noticed that Gabriel wasn’t looking like his normal self, as he stood at the demons door sweating, pale, it looked like Gabriel was leaning against the door for balance as well even shaking slightly. 

“ So what do I owe the pleasure?” Crowley asked in his smooth Scottish accent 

“Ha-ha, can’t I just stop in to see you?” Gabriel asked huffing a laugh that didn’t sound convincing. 

“Considering the last time I saw you was over 4 months ago…no” Crowley retorted as he noticed Gabriel’s legs were shaking more now. 

“Yeah, sorry about that…listen can I come in?” Gabriel asked clearly out of breath now 

“Fine” Crowley stated waving Gabe in but just as he tried to take a step inside his legs gave out from under him causing him to fall forwards. Crowley managed to catch Gabe before he hit the floor trying to support the archangel in his arms only realizing now that there was blood all over Gabriel. 

“What happened to you?” Crowley asked with an insistent tone now as he slung one of Gabriel’s arms over his shoulders to support him. Gabriel didn’t answer Crowley now though cause he was practically unconscious as his breath came out in shaky rasps while sweat rolled down his face soaking his sandy blonde hair making it stick to his temples. Crowley cursed then snapped his fingers moving them up to his guest bedroom closest to his main bedroom before easing Gabriel onto the bed only to have the archangel cry out in pain as he was laid on down. At first Crowley was confused by this but it swiftly sunk in as to why the archangel was in such agonizing pain on his back so Crowley turned Gabriel onto his side then started to strip Gabriel of his bloody clothing on his torso. Crowley snapped his fingers to instantly strip Gabriel then place him in a pair of loose jogging pants so he could have easier access to his injuries then leaned down to whisper in Gabe’s ear. 

“Gabriel, love you must show me your wings” Crowley insisted stroking the archangel’s temple gently. 

“I…I can’t…” Gabriel moaned out still panting heavily 

“You must try Gabriel, if you want my help you must draw them out” Crowley encouraged

“I’ll try…” Gabriel said hoarsely then focused all he had left to draw out his 6 golden wings but there was clearly something wrong with them. 

“Oh love…” Crowley trailed off as he noticed the shape at least 3 of Gabriel’s wings were in. 

Crowley snapped up some supplies then walked around to begin working on Gabriel’s wings before anything else. Crowley tried to tend to the injured wings but Gabe’s other ones kept trying to block him cause of the pain so with a snap of his fingers the demon tethered Gabriel’s good wings gently with leather straps to stop them from getting in his way. Gabriel winced as Crowley took hold of his first injured wing in the middle on the right side then screamed as Crowley set it back into place causing the demon to wince from the sound. Gabriel was clawing at the bedding trying to get away as Crowley set his wings but was too weak from blood loss and pain that he couldn’t eventually falling limp after Crowley was finished. Crowley usually felt no sympathy for anyone but in this instance and only with Gabriel he defiantly felt horrible watching the archangel heave in shaky breaths while his body shook from pain. Crowley finished tending Gabriel’s wings then moved back around to the front of Gabriel to tend his other injuries cupping his cheek for a moment to run his thumb along it as Gabe slowly opened his eyes to look at him. 

“Crow…ley…” Gabriel trailed off, his voice wrecked from screaming 

“Hush love, I promise I’ll take care of you” Crowley soothed as he brushed Gabriel’s hair out of his face. Crowley patted Gabriel’s forehead down with a cool cloth then started to clean, stitch and bandage Gabe’s other wounds noticing that they had been caused by an angel blade plus the fact he had broken ribs that he kept grasping and some other broken bones as well. Crowley pulled a blanket over Gabriel once he’d finished the treatments watching as the archangel wreathed, with sweat dripping from his forehead to mingle with the tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Gabriel? Gabe?” Crowley prompted as he started to wipe Gabriel’s face with a fresh cool cloth. Gabriel’s eyes slowly opened to look up at Crowley’s face with tears in them still along with the haze of pain clouding them. Gabriel jolted with a sudden burst of pain that shot through him causing Gabe to grit his teeth as a hand flew up to grip Crowley’s arm while attempting to hold back the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Crowley placed the cloth on Gabe’s forehead then moved his arm till he could lace his fingers with Gabriel’s, cupping his face with his other hand Crowley hushed Gabriel trying to get him to calm down so he could rest. Hours later Gabriel was finally asleep so Crowley left him to rest while he went to make a few phone calls to his demon henchmen cause not only was he not going to be going into work for a few days but he also wanted them to hunt down whomever had done this and make them pay. 

(~) 

Crowley had managed to get some things accomplished while Gabriel slept but about 5 hours after he’d passed out Crowley suddenly heard a crash from the room where he was. After cursing under his breath Crowley took off upstairs to find Gabriel ‘standing’ if you could call it that beside the bed holding his side while leaning on the nightstand. 

“Gabriel, what the hell?” Crowley shouted as he moved to grab hold of the archangel only to be pushed away. 

“No! Get away!” Gabriel barked with fear in his voice 

“Gabe, it’s me!” Crowley insisted 

“Stay away!” Gabriel cried out falling to his knees 

“Gabriel, Gabe…it’s me Crowley…please” Crowley approached Gabriel more cautiously this time cause he could see now that the archangel was delirious. Crowley managed to take a knee in front of Gabriel this time pulling him close in a comforting embrace as Gabriel broke down in it. 

“Crow…ley…I…I…” Gabriel sobbed in to the demons shoulder 

“Hush love, hush I know, I know” Crowley soothed petting the back of Gabe’s hair with his free hand while the other held him steady around the waist. 

Crowley managed to get Gabriel calmed back down then back into bed about an hour later then it took another hour for him to treat his injuries again. Gabriel was bed ridden for at least a month while his injuries healed and it was at least a week before he regained full consciousness to tell Crowley exactly what had happened. Gabe had been in a fight as it turned out with a group of angels out to kill him for abandoning heaven and being a part of throwing Michael in the pit then after the fight the only safe place he could think of was at Crowley’s mansion with him. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you” Gabriel apologized sheepishly averting his gaze to his hands sitting in his lap. 

“You could never disturb me darling, I’ll always have a place for you here” Crowley assured Gabriel leaning in to give the archangel a peck on the cheek. Gabriel turned to meet Crowley’s gaze as the demon lingered over his cheek for a moment then leaned into a tender kiss. 

“Thank you” Gabriel said after pulling from the kiss 

“Your welcome, love” Crowley responded with a smile as he tapped their foreheads gently together.


End file.
